


Owned

by Aella_Antiope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Dubious Consent, Future Fic, M/M, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aella_Antiope/pseuds/Aella_Antiope
Summary: He’d come here wanting Victor to screw him so he didn’t have to take those fucking suppressants for the Grand Prix. And if it ruined Yuuri’s relationship with Victor, it would be the perfect icing on the cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this thing happened in my head. So I wrote it. As usual unbetaed, any obvious typos please let me know. Hope you enjoy it.

Yuri Plisetsky pushed past the piglet when he got to Victor’s apartment, throwing his bag on the ground. It had been an annoying and frustrating trip. He’d had men stare at him on the metro, and had taken all of his self-control not to punch them in the face, stab them in the eye with the pocket knife he had taken with him. Stupid fucking alphas thought he’d spread his legs for anyone while in heat.

‘Where is Victor?’He asked the stupid idiot in English as it became apparent there was nobody else in the apartment.

The said idiot piglet looked at him and his face slackened slightly in lust before he shook himself.

‘You’re in heat!’

‘You’re an alpha!’

They spoke in unison.

 _‘Well, wasn’t that absolutely fucking brilliant,’_ Yuri Plisetsky thought. 

‘Since when have you been an alpha?’ Yuri demanded.

‘Since all my life.’ The Japanese skater switched from English to Russian when speaking to him. He was quite fluent. Of course he’d lived here in this apartment with Victor for the last four years now so he had plenty of time to practice the language. That actually pissed Yuri off more. 

‘The Russian government is hardly accepting of alpha and beta relations so I don't exactly advertise it,’ Yuuri pointed out flatly.

Yuri scoffed at such stupidity, did he want to ruin Victor’s coaching career? ‘Any omega in heat would pick out you were alpha in a _millisecond_.’

The piglet straightened is back, giving him a lock of complete aloofness and confidence which covered for the lust both knew he had. Yuri was going to blame his hormones for finding that hot. Didn’t matter if the idiot was an alpha, he still was an idiot loser who should retire sooner than later. Yuri had beaten him last year, he’d beat him this year and finally maybe he’d get a clue. 

‘Which is why I avoid omegas in heat. Most omegas aren’t rash enough to run around amongst strangers when in heat. I’ll phone Yakov he’ll-‘

‘Where is Victor?’ Yuri had no intention of being escorted out like some damsel by his trainer. He was fucking eighteen, just because he was an omega didn’t mean he was a child, he really hated that attitude and his heat was just pissing him off more. That was one thing they never taught him in sex education, how irritable a heat would make you, it wasn’t just a constant desire to be fucked. 

It had been what screwed him over with his first Grand Prix when he was fifteen, his whole year being ruined with things he couldn’t control. Going into heat for the first time, the suppressants ruined his concentration. It was the only reason this idiot had won. Yuri was truly sick and tired of suppressants, he was sick and tired of how it would make him moody four times a year, and how it would distract him from his training, how he had to forfeit out of some events. He’d have gone and got himself fucked a long time ago if it wasn’t for fucking alphas and their need to own omegas like some pet. Yuri would be nobody’s pet, even if a good fuck would have it out of his system immediately, he’d seen it wasn’t worth the blow to his dignity. He didn’t know how female omegas took it, getting knocked up by those jerks, getting stuck with them.

‘He’s out, I don’t know what-‘

Fuck, Yuri had no time for this. It wasn’t until he’d pushed the Japanese man up against the door that he knew what he wanted and he bit the side of the piglet’s neck. This man couldn’t own him, he never could on the rink. He wouldn’t here. Yuri wouldn’t let him.

 _‘Yuri,’_ the piglet idiot gasped out, pulling at his long hair before shoving him away.

He could see he was having an impact. Yuuri was breathing hard. It made Yuri glad, he wanted to wreck the man, and what better way than this? He’d come here wanting Victor to screw him so he didn’t have to take those fucking suppressants for the Grand Prix, but this was beginning to look like the better way, an alpha would settle him down faster. And if it ruined Yuuri’s relationship with Victor, it would be the perfect icing on the cake. 

It may have been the suppressants that made him lose back when he was fifteen, but if Victor hadn’t abandoned him to train the piglet he would have won. In the back of his head he knew he was being irrational, that this was reckless behaviour, but it wasn’t like it made any difference. It wasn’t like he didn’t really want this anyway, the heat just made it easier to express it. 

Besides, maybe it would even give him the edge in the Grand Prix in four days. Make Yuuri Katsuki retire after one final defeat.

‘You don’t know what you’re doing!’

He shoved the man back again. He’d never been able to gain height on Yuuri, fucking omega physiology again, not that he cared anyway. ‘I know exactly what I’m doing.’ He unzipped his jacket and ripped it off. ‘I’m in heat. I want to get fucked. I want you to shove your cock in my cunt and make me scream. Or,’ He leaned in close to the man’s face, inhaling the strong alpha pheromones which was getting his underwear soaking. ‘Are you not alpha enough to take an omega? Maybe you’re the deviant type who lets his beta fuck him instead?’ 

Yuuri growled against his ear as he wandered his fingers down the man’s tshirt, and then wrapped his hands around the back of Yuuri’s neck. The alphas eyes were pinned on him, sensuous heat rolling off him. It reminded him of the way he looked on the rink sometimes, when he was looking at Victor. Always _fucking_ Victor. He rubbed the back of Yuuri’s neck with his thumb. ‘Want an omega to fuck you? I’ll be happy to after you get me off. My cock works just as well, and I’m not afraid to experiment. I am flexible that way.’ As if to emphasize that he lifted his leg and hooked it around Yuuri’s waist, pining them together, his hips rubbing against the alpha. Oh god, he was so wet. He’d never been so turned on his life, and he felt giddy and lightheaded.

To be honest, Yuri felt a little over his head, things rushing so quickly, his body overwhelming everything. He had fucking clue what he was doing, he’d never had sex at all. For years the suppressants killed his libido and he was too busy training to bother with relationships, but he knew what his body wanted now. It was demanding attention. He could do this. He wanted this. This was like skating, trusting his body to work the way he wanted, and it wasn’t like he needed training for this, his body was ready for it like it or not, so if he had no choice, he decided it was easier to like it. Outside of being fucked hard he wouldn’t mind doing that to the idiot, sticking his cock up his ass, it wasn’t like he wouldn’t like it – he would stay hard for hours anyway even after being fucked. 

Maybe that made him a deviant too. Yuri’s wild thoughts were hardly proper omega mating behaviour. Fuck it all. He never liked being the timid omega anyway. He may play the demure sweet omega fairy on the rink, just like the stupid agape that Victor had insisted he do years ago-but underneath he just wanted to burn everything down, wreck everyone and be the last man standing. He wanted to win, he may not be an alpha but his ambition matched them and then some, he wouldn’t let hormones get in his way. He’d stomp on their stupid alpha macho moves on the rink with his feathers, sequins and his long hair – he’d do in competition and he’d do it here, with the stupid piglet with his stupid sexy eyes and his soft concern. 

Something in Yuuri snapped and he pushed Yuri down. Yuri laughed hysterically as Yuuri shoved him down on the fancy couch that Victor had and tipped his pants down. The slick behind his dick was wet, and he arched his back as the piglet shoved in his cock hard. Oh God, this was exactly what he wanted.

‘Is that all you have?’ Yuri demanded in a breathless voice. ‘You won’t make me scream that way.’

Yuuri growled again and fucked him harder faster. He let the euphoria take him over as he was fucked hard, that spot inside of him being banged perfectly, his eyes rolling back in his head, his cunt clamping down that cock. He wasn’t being taken, he wasn’t being owned, he was the one claiming ownership here. He’d make sure Yuuri Katsuki would never forget it.


End file.
